Miracle
by JessicaHarnoisLovato
Summary: A Grody/Morganders one-shot. Morgan and Greg are happily married, and they are trying to start a family. What happens when every test shows negative, and morgan goes to the doctor to get tested?


**I have been thinking alot on this Morganders/Grody one-shot. And I thought: Let's just publish it, and see what people think about it. So here you go. Enjoy ****_Miracle_**

* * *

It's been six years since Morgan started working on the lab. A lot have happend on those six years. Its two years since Greg and Morgan started dating and four years since they got married. Everyone at the lab was okay with it, even Ecklie, which shocked them all. They managed to be proffesional at work, so they didn't have to change shifts. And now the couple were trying to start a family.

''What is it saying?'' Greg asked, for the 100th time. Morgan looked at him, and sighed. ''Theres two minutes left'' she said, trying to stay calm. They were both staring at the pregnancy teast that was lying on the sink in front of them. Morgan crossed her fingers. This had been the longest fifteen minutes of her life. ''I hope it's positive'' was all she could say, trying to hide her nervousity in her voice. ''What are you saying? Of course it's going to be positive'' Greg said calmly while he stroked his wife bad. ''You don't know that for sure'' she said, while closing her eyes. She took his hand in hers, and opened her eyes. The results was there, right in front of them. Negative. ''It.. It's negative''Morgan said, trying to hide her disapointment in her voice. ''Something is wrong with me'' she said. All the negaive thoughts came to her in a rush. Something had to be wrong with her.. right? ''What? No! Nothing is wrong with you!'' Greg said as he turned her wife around so she faced him. ''Something has to be wrong with me, Greg. This is the 26th time we've tried. And you took tests last week, nothing was wrong with you. It has to be me'' Morgan said. Tears appeared in her blue eyes, and she tried not to look into his eyes. ''What if you get an appointment with your doctor and get tested'' Greg said, even though he knew nothing was wrong with her. She just answered with a simple nod. She took her phone up from her pocket, and talked with the docor for a few minutes, then she hung up. ''I have an appointment tommorrow. I'm going to ask Russell if I could get that day off.'' she said, and looked up at him ''I hope nothing is wrong with me''

Greg was in the locker room without Morgan the next day. ''Hey Greg'' Finn said to the younger CSI as she entered the locker room ''where is Morgan?''. ''She is at the doctor'' He answered as he locked his locker. ''What? What happend'' Finn said, with a worried tone in her voice. ''Nothing happend, shes just getting tested'' he said like it was nothing. ''Tested? For what?'' that was Sara who was standing in front of her locker. ''Well, you know that we are trying to start a family. And its not working so she insists that something is wrong with her, so she is getting tested to see if its true or not'' He explained to the two older women who was standing in front of him. ''do you think there is something wrong with her?'' Finn questioned as she was putting something in her locker. ''I don't know. I hope not. I just want to think about something else for a moment'' he said. The last thing he wanted do think about if something was wrong with his wife. ''Well Greg, you can think of this murder for a while'' DB said while giving him a note with an adress.

When Greg came home, Morgan was already sitting on their couch just staring and the black tv. ''Hey, I'm home'' he smiled as he took off his shoes. She didn't answer. ''Babe.. Is something wrong?'' Greg rushed over to his wife with a concerned look on his face. ''I spoke to the doctor.. Greg.. I can't give you children'' she said as she burst into tears. Greg was shocked. They couldn't have kids. ''You should be with someone who can give you kids'' she said as she looked up at his husband with tears streaming down her face. He shook his head and took her hand. ''Hang on. Are you sure thats exactly what the doctor said? And I don't care if you can't give me kids, I'm not going to leave you'' He said seriously as he stared into her beautiful, blue eyes. She took a deep breath as she looked down. '' He said that we could have kids, but there was a one to a million chance that it was going to work'' she said, wiping her tears away. ''Then theres a chance'' he said ''babe, if theres a chance, we are going to take it'' he said as he began to stroke her back. ''You see? This is why I love you'' she said as she kissed him.

Days passed, and Morgan still had some days of to gather her mind. They tried one more time a few days ago, but they didn't know the result yet. A wednesday Morgan parked her car outside the lab, biting her lip nervously. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, and headed towards the lab. It was lunch break, so everyone was sitting in the break room, talking and eating. ''Morgan! what are you doing here?'' Greg asked when he saw his wife walking into the room. She didn't answer, she just put something on the table in front of him. A pregnancy test. He picked it up, and a wide smile appeared on his face. ''A-Are you kidding me?'' he said, looking up at Morgan who was shaking her head. Everyone around them was confused as they stared at greg. ''WERE HAVING A BABY'' he screamed as he pulled Morgan into a hug as everyone around them were cheering and yelling 'Congratulations!'. ''This is a miracle!'' he said as he kissed Morgan with passion. ''Yeah, this baby is out miracle'' she smiled, and layed one hand on her stomach.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review!**


End file.
